Ojos de cielo
by Marinuqui
Summary: A Kurt le gustaban muchas cosas de las estaciones. Demasiadas. Aunque quizás, al final hubiese una que le gustase más...Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash".
1. Primavera

**Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._

**Pareja:** _Kurt y Blaine._

**Género:** _Romance y Drama._

**Rating:** _"T"._

**Datos:** _Cuatro estaciones. Un total de cuatro viñetas._

* * *

**Primera viñeta: **_Girasol diferente._

**Palabras:** _741._

**Estación:** _Primavera._

A Kurt le gustaba la primavera. Era una de sus épocas favoritas. Le gustaba poder sentir el aire de una mañana soleada de mayo, caminando por las calles de New York. También le gustaba sentarse en uno de los bancos de ese enorme parque que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad y perder su mirada en los niños que pasaban corriendo con sus padres persiguiéndoles. También ver como los ciclistas pasaban por allí, y como las palomas revoloteaban por miedo.

También le gustaba esos días donde el frío se apoderaba de las flores de tonalidad alegre, o de los grandes árboles con sus hojas verdes. Esas mañanas que aún no eran cálidas como en el verano, pero sí que le hacían pensar que el romanticismo era mejor en aquella época del año. Lo que más le gustaba era que, después de tanto tiempo, Blaine se sentase a su lado con dos cafés del Starbucks. Esos que hacían que sus labios ardiesen un poco. Pero el gesto del azabache no le pasaba desapercibido, y siempre se lo agradecía con un beso en sus labios.

Le gustaba besar la boca de Blaine en primavera, pero porque el chico iba cambiando de chicles por temporada. Y en primavera tocaban los chicles de menta. Esos que se apoderaban de su boca y hacían que el beso fuese como un viento refrescante en él. Y por eso, el castaño no podía evitar sonreír con esa sensación en su interior. Con la sensación de que no le había perdido pese al paso de los años. Daba igual las veces que rompiesen. Quizás, al final, lo hacían por esas reconciliaciones con el sabor de chicle de Blaine y el sabor a café de Kurt.

También le gustaba que entrelazase su brazo con el suyo. Esa solía ser su rutina desde hacía dos primaveras. Tomarse unos minutos para ellos dos en ese banco. En su banco. Una sonrisa siempre se solía dibujar en el rostro de Blaine, el que depositaba siempre al final un beso en los labios de su novio antes de levantarse. A veces, con un deje que hacía que el otro se quedase con las ganas de un beso más intenso. Que se quedase con las ganas de besarle y perderse en esos ojos que poseía el moreno. Una muestra de amor que se le hacía a veces irreal.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Kurt de la primavera era ese romanticismo que se apoderaba del ambiente. Él creía firmemente que era la mejor época para ser romántico, más que nada por ser perfecta. Y en verdad, era así. Todo lo que alguien le entregase en esa fecha solo indicaba lo que él ya sabía. Lo que tenía en su mente desde hacía tiempo. A Kurt le gustaba poder ser romántico, y que Blaine lo fuese, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo hacía por la recompensa que recibía a la noche, bajo las sábanas de la cama.

Pero ese día, fue un poco diferente. Blaine se retrasó más de lo normal. Llevaba una camisa suelta de rayas morada. Era algo inusual en el moreno, pero se le veía bastante entusiasmado. Los ojos azules de Hummel se clavaron en los del apuesto chico, que no pudo evitar sonreír extensamente. De acuerdo. Así el posible enfado de Kurt disminuyó notablemente, y… ¿Cómo poder resistirse ante la mirada de Blaine? Era la mayor debilidad del castaño.

― ¿Dónde estabas, Blaine? ¡Estaba empezando a preocuparme!

El aludido rio entre dientes, ladeando la cabeza. Kurt siempre sería su reina del drama. Pero era algo que le gustaba y le maravillaba. Esa, seguramente, era una de las razones por la que quería tanto a Kurt. Era él. Era su "porcelana", como le llamaba Sue Sylverter al chico. Pero era su chico de porcelana. Era esa fragilidad que le hacía entender numerosas cosas.

―Me he entretenido…Quería darte esto.

Y entonces se lo entregó. Lo había visto de repente en medio del prado antes de llegar. Un triste girasol apartado de los demás. Pero estaba vivo. Era el más destacado de todos ellos. Y a Blaine le llamó la atención, cortándolo y llevándoselo a su novio.

― ¿Y esto a que viene?

―Para que sepas y tengas constancia de que solo me enamoro de las personas que son verdaderamente especiales.

Y con esa sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Blaine, Kurto Hummel tuvo una razón más para adorar a la primavera.


	2. Invierno

**Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._

**Pareja:** _Kurt y Blaine._

**Género:** _Romance y Drama._

**Rating:** _"T"._

**Datos:** _Cuatro estaciones. Un total de cuatro viñetas._

* * *

**Segunda viñeta: **_Hermoso caballero_._  
_

**Palabras:** _705._

**Estación:** _Invierno._

La nieve se arremolinaba en el árbol que se encontraba a tan poca distancia de la ventana. El frío parecía querer establecerse en las calles de Ohio, y una sencilla sonrisa quería apoderarse del cuerpo del moreno, que no podía dejar de suspirar de vez en cuando. Faltaban solamente diez minutos para que él llegase, pero eso no era importante. Lo verdaderamente importante para él era que esa noche la pasaría con su chico. Y podría disfrutar de lo que era aspirar su aroma. Quizás, después de todo, besarle en los labios y tener su encuentro íntimo habitual debajo de las mantas de la cama.

Una sonora carcajada se apoderó de él al pensarlo, y antes de que se diese cuenta, el timbre sonó. Y su corazón se aceleró de nuevo, queriendo perder en esos ojos azules cuando se los encontró al otro lado de la puerta. Esos ojos de cielo que le hacían sentirse bien, sentirse un poco por debajo de él ante su determinación. Algo que le hacía creer que las cosas no podrían ir a mejor.

Esas navidades fueron distintas a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Una cena por todo lo alto con el castaño, que no podía dejar de sonreír con la copa de vino en la mano. Rememorar el pasado, o más bien, la dulzura del momento en el que se besaron por primera vez. Hacer caso omiso a momentos difíciles para ambos, como pudo ser el engaño de Blaine. Pero eso era el pasado, y lo único que tenía relevancia en ese momento era el deslizar de esos dedos por encima del dorso de la mano de Kurt, el que sonrió un poco sin dejar de mirar a ese chico que le había conquistado su corazón en tan solo unos segundos.

Podía percibir esa sonrisa suya a tan solo unos centímetros de él. Una inclinación por parte de los dos, y un roce de labios que fue efímero. Era ese amor eterno el que Blaine demostraría a Kurt. Plagado de miles de perdones por todo. Y de sonrisas correspondidas por un castaño que se solía derretir entre los brazos de su chico. Y no importaba.

Y menos si sus dedos se entrelazaban como podían. Y encima, para colmo, ese día veía terriblemente sensual al castaño, que no paraba de reírse ante la mirada de sorpresa por parte del moreno cuando le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta. Y cuando la abrió, no pudo evitar llevarse sus manos a la boca. Ese anillo que significaba que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro.

"No me puedo permitir un anillo de compromiso por ahora, Blaine, pero cuando pueda, te pediré que te cases conmigo. Por ahora, me confirmo que estemos juntos. Y esto significa que eres mío, igual que yo soy tuyo".

Esas palabras que Kurt pronunció se quedarían grabadas en el corazón del moreno, que se levantaría y le ofrecería su mano bajo la mirada de sorpresa por parte del otro.

― ¿Me permite este baile, hermoso caballero?

Y una carcajada rompe el silencio que se formaba entre los dos. Kurt miró hacia los lados, haciéndose el sorprendido.

― ¿Yo?

―Por supuesto―Blaine se inclinó con gracia sin apartar sus ojos negros de los de su amado―. ¿Quiere el hermoso caballero terminar de conquistar a su dulce caballero?

― ¿Y la música? ―Inquirió el otro con diversión.

―Lo único que me hace falta para bailar es a mi reina del drama.

Kurt rodó los ojos para acabar sonriendo animado. Se levantó de la silla tomando la mano del moreno, el que le arrastró hasta el medio del salón. Una cena perfecta. Una sensación divina. El amor de un hombre hacia otro hombre. Todo por besar esos labios que le enloquecían. Todo por perderse en el aroma de su cabello. Todo por poder perderse en la mirada de su amado chico. ¿Qué haría sin él? Solo con pensar que podría volver a perderlo enloquecía por completo.

―Te quiero, lo sabes.

―Claro que lo sé―contestó Kurt, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del otro―. Yo también te quiero, Blaine.

Y Blaine, sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Sonrió por ese hermoso caballero que le había conquistado el corazón.


	3. Otoño

**Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._

**Pareja:** _Kurt y Blaine._

**Género:** _Romance y Drama._

**Rating:** _"T"._

**Datos:** _Cuatro estaciones. Un total de cuatro viñetas._

* * *

**Tercera viñeta: **_Chico engominado_._  
_

**Palabras:** _771._

**Estación:** _Otoño._

Las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente sobre el verdoso suelo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño, el que observaba a lo lejos esperando a su chico. Sin embargo, éste parecía entretenido hablando con el chico de la cafetería.

Era guapo. Delgado. Ojos verdes como diamantes. Cabello dorado. Por un momento hubiese jurado que era la copia masculina de Quinn Fabray. Ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo como su sangre ardía por dentro. El frío empezaba a apoderarse de él. La entrada del otoño solía ser acompañada con el viento que empezaba a dejar la calidez del sol a un lado.

Era demasiado atractivo. Y él no lo era tanto. Y los miedos se volvían a apoderar de él. Sabía que había pasado tiempo. Y en parte, confiaba en él. Pero la sombra de los celos se apoderaba de él sin poder evitarlo. Y más con todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. No quería volver a encerrarse en su cuarto y darse cuenta de que su rostro estaba completamente empañado por las lágrimas. Maldito Blaine.

Ladeó la cabeza un poco, cruzándose de brazos. Debía calmarse. No podía estar así después de esa estupenda noche que habían pasado los dos juntos. Resopló, dejando que el aire se escapase de sus pulmones. Necesitaba calmarse un poco. Relajarse, incluso.

Sí. Eso. Necesitaba calmarse. Pudo ver como su móvil sonaba con un mensaje de Rachel en la bandeja de entrada. En esos momentos tenía ganas de matarla. Estaba a punto de conseguir un papel importante y allí estaba Finn, como siempre, esperando a que la chica consiguiese sus propósitos. Y él estaba muerto del asco en medio de un banco viendo como Blaine coqueteaba o a saber qué cosa con el de los cafés. Si en esos momentos las miradas matasen, Blaine estaría enterrado bajo tierra desde hacía tiempo. No pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada cuando eso sucedió.

― ¿De qué te ríes?

Una sonrisa se apoderó del castaño cuando Blaine se sentó a su lado con dos cafés. Podría decirle que era por el sencillo hecho de que estaría bajo tierra en cuestión de segundos, pero no quería estropear ese día. De los pocos que tenían debido a las ocupaciones de Kurt. Se echaban de menos, y se lo hacían saber el uno al otro. Sin mentiras. Sin engaños. Sinceridad ante todo. Era la lección que había aprendido Blaine. Por eso, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la del otro.

―Rach, que me ha mandado un mensaje… ¡Y Finn, como un buen novio, ahí está!

―Seguro que Rachel se lo está pasando genial haciendo esperar al otro―señaló con una sonrisa mientras que sus manos se deslizaban hacia las de su novio con el fin de entrelazar los dedos en una suave caricia―. Siento haber tardado.

―Ya te he visto, ya… ¿Interesante la conversación con el camarero? ―Blaine levantó las cejas ante el comentario.

―Kurt…

―Perdona, cielo, pero ya sabes como soy…Igualmente, es guapo.

―A ver si soy yo el que se va a tener que poner celoso…

―No. Te quiero. Ya lo sabes.

―Yo también te quiero…

―Acércate más a mí. Así puedo besarte y dejar claro que eres mío.

El aludido se acercó sin rechistar, colocando la silla al lado de la de su novio. Kurt mordió el labio con coqueteo, deslizando sus manos por el cuello de la camisa. A Blaine no le hizo falta mucho más para apartarse con necesidad, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Quería a ese idiota que le hizo cambiarse de instituto. Al idiota que le había enamorado con esos profundos ojos azules.

― ¿Se ha fijado ya en que eres mi chico?

―No lo sé. Ahora solo puedo ver tus…Tus labios―respondió entrecortado, deslizando sus manos por el muslo de su novio―. ¿Me quieres?

―Mucho, chico engominado.

― ¡Ey! ¡Que fue cosa de Britt! ¡No mía!

―Estás igual de mono con gomina que sin ella, cariño.

Y solo eso bastó para que clavase su mirada en los ojos de cielo de su novio. Él si que estaba mono de cualquier manera, incluso celoso. Y cuando subió la mano por el muslo de Kurt para detenerse en la entrepierna, notando como la erección del otro aumentaba, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de Blaine.

― ¿Quieres ir a casa?

―Sí, por favor―bramó, tomando de un sorbo el café y levantándose, dejando el dinero y tirando del brazo de Blaine.

Cuando caminaron por las calles, los zapatos de Blaine chocaban contra las hojas amarillas que se habían caído de los árboles. A veces, después de todo, le gustaba el otoño.


	4. Verano

**Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"._

**Pareja:** _Kurt y Blaine._

**Género:** _Romance y Drama._

**Rating:** _"T"._

**Datos:** _Cuatro estaciones. Un total de cuatro viñetas._

* * *

**Cuarta viñeta: **_Ojos de cielo__.  
_

**Palabras:** _543._

**Estación:** _Verano._

El calor era abrasador, y más si el cuerpo del castaño se pegaba al suyo con esa fuerza que le hacía quedarse sin respiración.

Ese día habían decidido ir a la playa, conduciendo durante unas horas por las carreteras del Norte de América. Una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Blaine, radiante, era lo que hacía que Kurt suspirase un poco. Ese día sería terrible con el calor pudiendo con él y el atlético y fabuloso cuerpo del que era su novio.

Pero no importaba. No mientras los labios de Blaine se posaban sobre los suyos para dejarle un poco satisfecho. Pero solo un poco.

Y ahora estaba allí, tumbado en la cama con las piernas de Blaine entrelazándose con las suyas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sintió los dedos del chico deslizándose lentamente por su espalda. Creía que estaba a punto de morirse del ardor que sentía cuando las manos del moreno acariciaban cada tramo de su piel ensimismado. La mejor época para hacer el amor era en verano, porque podía aprovechar la excusa de que su cuerpo le provocaba si estaba semidesnudo. Pero sabía perfectamente que un roce de la mano de Blaine por su muslo era otra de las tantas cosas que despertaban en él ese ardor que debía acallar con el cuerpo del otro a su alrededor.

Pero ya no quedaba nada más que eso. Que los labios del moreno buscando desesperadamente los de Kurt, el que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido puro ante ese ardor que creía que estaba a punto de estallar en un millón de roces. De ardientes roces que harían que Kurt se derritiese de nuevo entre los brazos de su chico. Esa belleza del otro, el que sonreía coqueto ante la mirada felina de la gran diva del teatro. Y como si fuese su presa, se deslizaba por su cuerpo poco a poco, sonriendo un poco de mientras.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba deslizar su lengua húmeda por su torneado abdomen mientras percibía el aceleramiento del cuerpo del chico. Un gemido se escapaba de Blaine, y eso era el detonante para que Kurt se colocase a su altura, besando lentamente la boca de su novio. Besándola como si le fuese la vida, y en cierto modo, era así. Incluso conseguía que sus caderas chocasen, y que si pretenderlo, notase la erección del que se encontraba debajo. Y una sonrisa burlona se escapaba del castaño mientras que Blaine soltaba una carcajada.

Y ese calor que les abrasaba hacía que el aire fuese más espeso. Y que para Blaine, el cuerpo de Kurt se le antojase más sensual con el sudor comenzando a recorrerle por el cuerpo. Y cualquiera podría pensar lo que quisiese, pero a él le excitaba el cuerpo de su chico con ese calor recorriendo toda su porcelana piel. Y lo que más le excitaba ese toque dramático que le proporcionaba a esa situación. Y por eso, no podía dejar de perderse por todo su cuerpo.

― ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

― ¿Impaciente? ―Inquirió con una sonrisa Kurt, haciendo que todo el cuerpo del otro se removiese de pura excitación.

―Mucho. Hazlo―exigió con fuerza Blaine―. Ya.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se vio sumergido por esos ojos de cielo.


End file.
